Detective James Wilson
Detective James Wilson Detective James Wilson is the main protagonist in the movie Black. Just like his name says he is a detective. The detective is investigating the crimes that were commited by Count Chornee. He works with the police but likes to investigate and do what he does by himself. Biography We first see the detective when he is playing soccer on the field by himself. Until Officer Craven comes along and interrupts him. Officer Craven asks Detective James Wilson if he could help them find and catch the count. Detective James Wilson reluctantly agrees to help find the count. The officer then tells the detective that he should meet him in his office so that he can be briefed on the situation so far. The detective goes home and sees that there is a message on the answering machine. The message is from his mother regarding the necklace that he gave her. The detective goes to bed and has nightmare's that stop him from getting much sleep that night. The detective goes to Officer Craven's office looking tired. He is then greeted by Doctor Dingle who turns out to be a good friend of the detective. After the briefing he decides to go home but then recieves a call from Officer Craven saying that there has been another killing and that he and the detective should go and check it out. After they examine the crime scene they take a walk through the forest. Until they stop near some blood on the ground. The detective goes over and inspects the blood. But then the count jumps out, pins down the detective and begins to attack him. The officer tries to help him by firing a few shots but he misses. The two of them then try to catch the count. They start to get tired and give up hope until the detective fires a shot that grazes the counts arm. The officer sees his chance and tackles the count. The detective then rushes over to give the officer some handcuffs to arrest the count. The officer pats the detective on the back for the good shot that the detective fired. The count sees his window of oppurtunity. He pushes the officer down and then bites him on the neck killing him but not turning him into a vampire. The count then runs off, the detective wants to give chase but he realises that he has to help the officer first. Back at the station we see the dead body of Officer Craven. Doctor Dingle then walks in and tries to cheer the detective up. The doctor gets the detective to tell him what happened in an attempt to make him feel better. After the detective had told his story to the doctor he shows the doctor the piece of glass that had blood on it. The doctor scans it then comes back to tell the detective that the count is currently at Northhead. When the detective gets to Northhead all he finds is a dead body in a tent. The detective is now confused and is at a loss for clues. The detective spends a few days trying to figure out the answer but he can't. He then goes off to try to clear his mind at the field where he usually plays. He is then visited by the ghost of Officer Craven who helps him solve the riddles which spells the lords house. So he goes to the church where he meets Father Ralph who helps the detective translate the sacred writing and give him some information on vampires. The father tells the detective that he will soon need to make a choice. The detective has flashbacks to his nightmares but then runs off. The detective runs to the forest to search for the prime ministers son who he had seen in his nightmare. When he finds the boy the boy is almost dead but the detective saves him. The boy then hands the detective a note from the count. He then rushes off to save his mother but he is too late. With her last dying breath his mother throws him the necklace that he gave her. The count and the detective have a brief talk. During their talk the count reveals that he is actually Doctor Dingle. After their talk the count and the detective fight. The count gets the upper hand and throws the detective over the bridge. Using what little energy he had left the detective applied the necklace to the counts skin. When the detective gets up all he sees is counts cloak and no sign of the count. Personality and Traits The detective at first appears to not like people but deep down inside he really does care for other people well being an example of this is after Officer Craven died the detective became extremely depressed. The detective is also very smart as he was able to figure all of the riddles by himself with ease. The detective is also a good shot we see this when he was the only one able to hit the count with his gun. Trivia *The detective appears only after the third murder. *The detective was the first and only person to meet Father Ralph and Count Chornee, he is also the only one who knew what the counts real identity was. *The name Detective James Wilson was thought up by Nathan. *The detective was the only one who had any real relationships with anyone other than just collegues Appearences *Black